Tragedy
by NeonX7
Summary: The story of Tokyo ghoul Jack, but through Minami's perspective as a ghoul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all readers, just here to announce this story idea I had at 1 in the morning... I've finished the chapter at 2, but I will finish this story, just too tired to do it now. Thank you for stopping and enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo ghoul**

* * *

Minami eyed the thief in hatred. _What filth._ Slowly, she trailed behind him. Some expensive jewelry laid in his pockets as he zigzagged through the streets. Eventually he walked into a hotel where Minami had walked to the side of the building. She wouldn't have to see him to track him. His scent worked just fine. The scent stopped moving and Minami made her climb. She glance around her for any witness, and she leapt to each ledge on each floor, until she reached the 4th. Through the curtains she saw the same man unlock the door, and walk in. He closed the door and rested his head on it, unaware of the predator in the window. "Thank god, that was way easier then it felt." He let out a chuckle and sigh. Minami climbed in through the unlocked window, and waited halfway inn the hotel room. _Well this could be amusing._

"You know, people like you..." Minami said, The man whipped his body around fast enough that he could've been a ghoul ones that walk around like you own the world, can do anything you want, with no consequence." She continued, Minami's smile grew as she let her arms fall behind her. The man's expression settled from confusion to horror in a manner of seconds. Her kagune slowly seeped out of her back, and twisted amusement grew on Minami's face.

"What the fuck is that?!" The man felt behind him for the door only to be flipped over in a split second. His effort of screaming was in vain as he was pierced through the chest. His cries were silenced as his heart had stopped beating. Minami slowly walked over to the corpse, ignoring the brutal expression the man had left with his body as he passed. _Well I guess it won't hurt to feed again, I don't even have to wash my outfit this time._ She had eaten for about 10 minutes before she heard multiple sets of pounding footsteps.

"It was this way, we're almost there." Minami didn't need another warning as she ignored the rest of the conversation. She wiped the rest of the blood onto her clothes as she cursed. _What was I thinking? I'm going to get caught._ In a desperate move, she jumped up and leapt from the window onto the next building. Minami didn't make a noise as she took the hard landing she turned around to look back up the window. The cold air didn't bother her as she sighed. A few men had burst into the room she was just in. She had gotten away once again. No one could catch the Lantern, no one would. Her stealthy adventure back to her apartments had been successful, not a single person noticed the girl, who had small blood spots splattered across her chest, mouth and hands. She turned the doorknob and let out another sigh of relief as she kicked off her shoes. Or just one shoe. Just... One shoe? _Damn, you've got to be kidding me._

Minami heard people talking outside the classroom door, which disrupted her focus. Her eyes averted to the boy who walked in the door. Taishi Fura. Her gut wrenched as she tried her best not to gag. _Disgusting_ "Do you know what time it is?!" Ogata asked Fura. The orange haired boy rubbed his head, walking to the back of the classroom. Minami tried her best to ignore him for the rest of class, but the sudden scuffle caused her to whip her head around like the rest of the students.

"Would you like to repeat that?!" Fura had another student by his collar, and his eyes wide in anger.

"I didn't"

"FURA! Out of the classroom!" Ogata interrupted further interaction. Fura scoffed as he turned on his heels, he continued to walk out of the door muttering curses to himself.

"Screw this place." Fura rolled his eyes as he burst the back door open. _Not even 10 minutes passed. And you leave again. When the time is right, I'll rid of all like you._ Minami struggled to focus for the rest of the day, and ended up dissatisfied for the day. _Screw the other night, i'm hunting again._ Right after school, she just wandered Tokyo, until he sun was down. On her way back, police sirens and lights started to come around the corner, In front of them some biker gang. The crowd around her gossiped about the current event, and she left to get her gear again. _Not making that mistake again, shoes on._

through the pumpkin's eyes as she paced towards her targets. Both of them raised their heads to acknowledged a pebble she accidently kicked. She jumped straight into the air as they looked directly at the spot she was. As they looked back toward the vending machine, she whipped her tail so fast that the guys hand fell clean off. She landed and looked at both of them, who were still gawking at the others hand. Before any more words could be produced from their mouths, she beheaded both of them where they stood. She stalked over to the heads and picked both of them up by their heads. _Oh...Oh how fun this will be._ Her sadistic smile grew as she walked towards the other 2 bikers.

"Hey what took so long!" _I think his name is Ryou... And that's Aki. But it doesn't matter... Their lives will be ripped away from them, they don't deserve their gift anyway._ She dropped both heads on the ground, and walked closer as Ryou and Aki's faces lit up in disgust and horror. They both bolted after a few seconds, scrambling around the bending alleyway. _Wow, they didn't even attempt the getaway on the bike._ She giggled to herself as she dashed behind them.

"Hey you guys-" Fura waved towards the 2 running teenagers.

"RUN FURA!" Ryou screamed at him, panic had already began to set in as he neared the teen. Aki hadn't been to far behind, she was panting and had started to cry.

"Oh hell, is it the cops?!" Fura yipped.

"NO! I don't know what but worse, just worse!" Fura ignored the last warning as a running figure emerged from the shadows.

 _Well well, isn't this my lucky day!"_ _5 in a single day. Jackpot._ Minami licked her lips in pleasure as she began to ready herself.

"What the hell are you even wearing?" Fura looked over and grabbed a metal pipe. _Is he retarded?! That won't even touch me, let alone hurt me. Steel is weak._ Minami hissed. "Lay off my friends!" Fura yelled, He brought the bat with all of his might and prepared its descent.

 _Friends?_ Minami halted for a split second, dropping her guard. _How... How could you be friends with people like-_ Her thoughts halted as Fura smacked her across the head. She was sent flying back a good distance, skidding across the ground. Aki turned around, as well as Ryou. Fura couldn't see the fear in his friends faces as he made his advances towards the Lantern.

"You like that freak?" Fura hissed.

"STOP!" Aki yelled, she took a step toward him, but stopped as the ghoul got back up.

 _Well, that actually hurt. Great arm, I won't lie. But my time is up with you all._ Minami let her kagune out of her back again, she let her appendage strike, but it was inaccurate for the kill. Aki was downed, and Fura's weapon was out of his hand.

 _Die._

Ryou pushed Fura out of the tail's trajectory, but he ended up on the end instead. _Finally, even if it wasn't the right one._ Fura choked out a wail as one of his best friends ended up dead in his place. "We should've stayed playing baseball." Minami ripped her kagune back in front of her, and didn't react to the dead body slumped across the ground. She lifted her tail and let the blood pool on her tongue, savoring its flavor.

"I'll kill you!" Fura took a step towards her, but Minami didn't react. Another voice made her altered her attention.

"Stop Fura. Or you'll die."

Minami recognized the voice when she saw the boys face. Arima. _Interesting._ She made a move to attack him, but she dramatically underestimated him. In a few movements, he was right up in her face. _What?!_ She threw up her hands but her block nearly failed as she was sent back with a kick. She looked up to see him drop his guitar case. _What is in that thing?_ Her head whipped around to hear more voices came down the alleyway. _No chances Not risking it again_. Minami got up and scaled the wall, in a few seconds she was up on the rooftops running to safety.

Minami sat on her bed after she cleaned all the blood from her clothes and body. She didn't think, she didn't move, she just stared up at the ceiling above her. Eventually she fell asleep, having last second thoughts as she drifted to rest. _Life is such trash, so unfair. Why me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I apologize for 2 things. First, chapter one has a lot of mistakes. And for the second, this one Is much shorter, but it felt like the only clean **stoping point without chapter 3 being a few paragraphs. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter better then the first.****

* * *

"It feels like the Ghoul investigators are really focusing hard on this ward." Minami stood along the construction platform, across from 2 other ghouls. And both were glaring daggers at her. The dark night shaded their expressions to her, but she could sense their distaste. "It's because of you guys, you keep feeding so much." The shorter ghoul looked back at the other, a tall man with sleek black hair.

"It's not me, its Lantern." Minami smiled under her mask, not bothering to defend herself.

"You shouldn't really focus on the investigators, its 2 students you need to worry about." Minami claimed. The other ghouls just smirked.

"Seriously? 2 students. That's it." The ghoul smoothed his hair back more as he rolled his eyes. Minami twitched, wanting to end him right there, for just being a nuisance.

"One of them is kind. But sort of a muscle head. The other however, has an investigator's weapon." This immediately caught their attention again, both staring back at the lantern. She could sense their new uneasiness.

"Seriously?" both of them responded at once.

Minami nodded her head. "I saw them take out a few ghouls before. They have been the 2 that have been killing all the ghouls lately, not the other investigators. If you underestimate them, they will take you by surprise, and probably kill you."

"I'm pretty sure we can handle a couple of kids on our own. We've killed investigators before, they're just kids with toys."

"Yet children are better at playing with toys." Minami spat back. "Then again, it would be easier for me to feed if you were dead."

"Go to hell pumpkin." The smaller blond haired ghoul had ignored the Lantern and other ghoul's arguing as he began his descent back to the streets.

* * *

Minami walked alone in the dark alleyway. She could smell that Arima and Fura were roaming nearby, and the hairdresser ghoul, standing amongst the rooftops above her. Kota, One of the 2 ghouls she had spoken to a few nights before. She still felt it was odd that she knew who he was behind his mask, but he didn't know her. _Guess he's not good with voices._ Minami walked closer to the other 2 highschoolers for better chances of them running over to save her. Quiet footsteps sounded behind her as her plan began to initiate. _Perfect._ A hand grabbed her from behind, lifting her into the air. "Ow!" Minami gave a glance towards the entrance of the alleyway, awaiting her rescuers. _For god's sake hurry up before I kill him myself._ As if on cue, Arima and Fura turned towards the scene sprinting down the alleyway. _Perfect._

"Surprise!" Fura yelled as he began to leap in the air. Arima took a slash at Kota, and as if planned, he jumped to avoid. Fura brought his nailed bat onto the ghoul's skull, sending him flying back down right back to another slash from Arima.

 _Ouch._ Minami winced. "F-Fura, and Arima?" Minami continued her act, trying her best to sound in shock.

"Minami, You alright?" Fura stood in front of her, his bat level to his chest. She could even see then tension in his torso as he stood ready to swing again.

"I-I-I'm ok."

"Fura... I missed. He's kinda strong." Arima held no emotion as he spoke. He stood relaxed, the opposite of Fura.

"The hell you mean Kinda? How'd you miss?!" Fura whined. He shifted as the Ghoul got back up. Arima stood his ground as he gripped the handle of his quinque.

"He dodged it obviously." Kota glared beneath his mask and lifted his 'Wings' into the air. The bright colors began to deepen as spikes were emitted from his kagune. "Projectiles! Heads up!" Arima kicked up a steel pallet laying around, holding it with his foot. The shards began to fly at them at high speeds. Fura reached back and grabbed Minami to yank her behind the temporary shield. _Well that's annoying._ Minami inwardly scowled as not a single shard found its target. Neither of them were dead. _I could kill them now matter of fact._ Minami hesitated and flinched as Fura brought his bat over his shoulder.

"On the wall!" Fura shouted. Arima let the shield fall back to the floor as Kato sprang off the wall. A quick move cut into the ghoul's torso. Kota jumped back, staring Arima down. Fura dropped his bat for a rock and took a step forward,

"Hey!" The ghoul turned his glare to Fura, "Eat this!" Minami mentally scoffed. _A rock? Against a ghoul, when even steel cant-_ Minami's thoughts cleared as Fura let the rock fly out of his hands. Kato fell to his knees as the rock bounced aside. Blood was seeping between his hands that were clutching his left eye. _Well... Damn_

"Well would you look at that. I still got it." Fura began to smirk, but it washed from his face as the ghoul faced him again. The creepy expression and missing eye went well to set a dense feeling in the air. Arima didn't respond as the ghoul made a dash for Fura and Minami.

"That's fine." The ghoul hissed, flying through the air.

"Minami get back!" Fura took a swing in vain, and it found noting but the still air. "What the-"

"As long as I get to eat her." Kota reached for Minami, but was impaled by a sword. Arima's quinque. _Damn, how'd he move so fast?_ Minami stared with wide eyes at the scene, the ghoul bleeding out on the ground, and Arima just looking at him like some everyday object.

"Kinda strong, but not very." Arima muttered.

"Man that's crazy." Fura groaned as he scratched the back of his head. "A ghoul was going after one of our classmates. What are the odds huh?" He sighed and put his bat over his shoulder, also staring at the dead ghoul. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt Minami." Minami ignored his comment as she faced Arima and Fura.

"He is... Was, my hairdresser" Arima and Fura turned to look at her, Arima with the same blank expression, and Fura in confusion. "His name's Kato." Fura steeped away from her and started whispering, which Minami couldn't hear. _Come on now._ Minami's patience began to thin after a minute had passed.

"Thank you 2 for saving me." The attention was once again turned to her again. "I should keep quiet about this correct? I won't tell anybody." Minami kept her innocent act as the 2 boys gave each other a quick glance.

"Thank you." Arima gave a nod, "We appreciate that."

"... Could I join you?" Minami asked. _This had better not been all for nothing._


End file.
